Currently, when consumers go to a mall, they may need to find an information kiosk or a directory to obtain, for example, a list of retailers that do business in the mall or a floor plan of the mall. Additionally, consumers may have to walk around the mall to see which retailers may be having a sale since there is typically no single source in the mall that compiles all this information. Therefore, consumers may have to spend a significant amount of time not only figuring out where an information kiosk or a directory may be located, but also which retailers may be having a sale.